Her Love
by Michelle
Summary: This is my first Star Wars fic, and I hope it's okay. Please give me feedback!!! I love feedback!!! Oh yeah, it's about the Queen and her, well, Love.
1. The Next Part

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:**Kinda PG, but kinda PG-13 because of a little inuendo and all that good stuff. 

**Author's Note:**I liked writing this one. It was cool. I know it's a bit open-ended, but. . .   
  
  
  


Her Love

"Ami, I love you." 

She looked at the face in front of her, once so cold and distant, now with eyes filled with a new hope. The sandy blond hair, blue eyes, features so similar to the other man in her life it was uncanny. The pair could have been brothers. And in essence, they were. Which made her feelings for this man not so difficult to understand. 

The breeze went through his hair, ruffling it, and lending more to the illusion of his youth. To hear those words from this man had been all she wanted to hear for so long. 

She smiled up at the beloved face of her companion. As she did so, he gently touched her face, caressing it. 

Amidala couldn't control herself any longer, and threw herself into his embrace. He was shocked by her actions, and jumped a little at the first touch of her lips. Then he returned it without hesitation. 

She was shocking herself, really. Here she was, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, barely out of childhood herself, always so calm and unmovable, kissing the man she loved with all of her heart and soul. 

It was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced. Warm sensations coursed through her stomach, making her feel a little queasy, but in a good way. She felt light headed and completely out of control of her body as she pressed closer to his warmth. 

When he drew back for air, Ami was grateful. Had he kissed her like that much longer, she would have lost all control of her senses. 

Then she looked up into his sky-blue eyes and felt her heart twist at the sheer beauty of the man. 

"I love you too, . . ."   
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ha-ha!!! This is Michelle speaking now. I was going to have her talk to one specific guy, and really she still is, but I decided that I would just leave it as it is, with the single clue to his identity. I think most of you can figure out who it is anyway, but I felt if I let it a bit open-ended, than fewer people would flame me, and more people could enjoy the story. 


	2. The Part After That

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:**I guess it would be G, because I don't really say anything bad... 

**Author's Note:** This is for all of you that told me you couldn't tell who I was writing about (You know who you are!). I just figured I'd write the sequel and leave it hanging again. I hope you can figure out who I'm writing about by now, because it definately isn't one of the two if you read carefully enough. I think I gave a bigger hint in this one, but still it's not really a good hint. If you really want to know who I'm writing about, then re-read the first part very carefully. Enjoy!!!   
  
  
  


Her Love, Part Two

"Ami, I love you." 

Those same words spoken to her, almost in the same tone of voice. And yet these same words had such different meanings to her. 

Coming from one, they made her feel safe and loved. From the other, in addition to those feelings, they made her feel confused and torn. 

Yes, she loved this man. Tall and strong, like the other. Sandy haired and blue eyed, the two Jedi were like brothers more than anything else. And, yes, both of them had professed their love for her. 

She loved them both as well, God help her. It eluded her completely how the two could be so alike, outside and in, and yet could arouse such dissimilar emotions within her. 

Like the man before her now. She loved him so much it was unbearable, he had given her hope when it seemed there was none, stood by her side in the worst of times, seen all her faults and stood by her still. (Perhaps he was as flawed as she?) 

Yes, she loved this man. But not like the other. Never like the other. This man didn't make her stomach twist when he had kissed her, he didn't make her want to forsake everything she had ever believed in for a moment in his embrace. But she loved him still. 

Queen Amidala stepped closer to the man and hugged him. She tugged gently on his ponytail, once used to torment him, now more of an endearment than anything else. 

"I love you too, . . ." 

--------------------------------------- 

This is Michelle speaking again. Well whatdya think? I love comments!!! gnrgirl@hotmail.com 


	3. And the one After That

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:**G, I'm fairly certain. 

**Author's Note**I do believe I'm starting to enjoy this. Once again, I think I left a clue in this story, but I'm not sure if it's a good one. The best one, as I've said before, is in the first part. But, I should tell you, at least one of you has gotten it right so far! Anyway, I hope everyone likes this one as much as the other two.   
  
  
  


Her Love, Part Three

"Ami, I love you." 

Those four simple words were tearing her world, and her heart, in two. 

She loved them both dearly, and told them both that she did. It just happened that one tended to invoke more...sisterly affections than romantic intentions in her. 

It was inexplicable really. The men were so alike in so many ways, but polar opposites in others. They were like Yin and Yang; two brothers so different, but alike too. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. So pale, even without the make-up, so ordinary. It was beyond her belief how these men, both so virile, could ever see anything in her. She absentmindedly raked a hand through her hair, wincing when it caught at the tangles. 

Sabe had entered the room, in her usual way, which never ceased to startle her. Neither woman said anything as Sabe took up a comb and began working it through Amidala's thick tresses. 

Amidala sighed in contentment and began to apply her make-up, a task usually relegated to one of her handmaidens, but she wanted to look her best tonight and trusted no other to attend to her preparations. 

Tonight. Tonight was coming slower than she would have wanted. Tonight she would meet with her most trusted advisors over dinner in the grand dining hall. And He would be there. 

Him, the man who loved her. The man she would readily die for. The man she would give up her throne, her fortune, and even her freedom for. Him... 

She thought about that single man as Sabe helped her into the new green velvet robe. It was by far her favorite dress with it's gold thread trim and ivory inlay. She had ordered it made thinking how she would look in his eyes when she donned the expensive gown. 

The Queen sat silently as Sabe finished with her headdress. Then, she got up slowly and exited her chambers. 

Immediately four of her elite guard surrounded her and Sabe. They made their way to the grand dining hall, where her love waited for her. 

The moment she stepped into the room, she could feel his presence. Not through the Force, not like the two could sense her, but with her own intuition. How every woman is immediatley sensitized to the presence of the man she is in love with. 

Her eyes scanned the room for Him. And then, almost magically, their eyes locked; sky blue to deep brown. She was glad for all the extra attention she'd paid to her dress as he smiled at her. She could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks, glad, for once, of the ceremonial white cake make-up she wore. 

And in her mind she replied to the unspoken words in her love's eyes. The words he had said to her only a day past. 

"I love you too..."   
  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Michelle here. So how'd you like the third installment of "Her Love"? I know I enjoyed writing it. 

Who knows? I might even write a fourth part, given enough encouragement and an idea how to continue this. Actually, to think of it, I may have just thought of part four...   



	4. The One Following That

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:**G. Not much in this one. 

**Author's Note**Well, here's part four for all my faithful readers. It's not as good as the other three parts because I was watching TV when I wrote it and consequently, the wording at certain points is a bit weak. Well, anyway, I hope I've still left it unclear as to the identity, but I will give you one major hint. The clue I left really has nothing to do with hair color or eye color because I still picture Anakin as Jake Llyod (blond and Blue) and I always thought Ewan McGregor had the blond and blue as well. And if he doesn't, for the sake of the story, just pretend. Enjoy!!!   
  
  
  


Her Love, Part Four

"Ami, I love you." 

Both men, each seated on either side of her, had said this to her. Both men meant it too, she saw that in their eyes. 

She sat in idle chat with them and her most trusted handmaiden, Sabe, hours after a meeting with her advisors had gone sour. 

Her dress had long since been discarded, her hair hung in a thick braid down her back. And her face was once again devoid of the thick, heavy make-up that had begun to melt in the hot room. 

Heat warmed her right side, the side He was on. She could feel his presence like the bright center of the universe. Her side was on fire; she was surprised no one had noticed the flush in her pale cheeks. 

The other presence was warming as well. Not the soul-searing heat He caused in her, but a gentle warmth. One that could heat her even in the coldnes of space. 

She looked at the two faces, once again noticing the striking similarities between the two. both Jedi had sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. But for some reason, she couls never describe His eyes as being light blue, but rather sky blue. It was odd how she had begun to think about this man. 

A year ago, she barely gave him a second thought. She felt she was still too young to have feelings for this man, for any man. But after long hours in talk, the trust that had been fostered between them years ago, had changed. The trust they had built began to alter it's form into love. She wasn't sure when it happened. If it was the talks by the pool, or during meetings, when they would share jokes with their eyes during particularly humorous speeches, or even if it was all the time she spent thinking about him when they were apart. However unsure she was of when it began, she knew without a doubt that this love she felt for Him would never sway. She would love him until the end of time and beyond. Even if they could never be together, she would always love him. 

Long after Sabe and the other man had left the chamber, He remained in the Queen's recieving chamber. 

They spent a long moment in uncomfortable silence before speaking awkwardly. 

Moments into the conversation, He moved closer to her and caressed her crimson cheek. He whispered something softly in her ear, so softly she could barely hear it. But she knew what he had said, she could feel it. 

And just before she pressed her lips to his, she responded to the phrase which had so gently escaped his own lips moments before. 

"I love you too..."   
  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------- 

Well, well, well, this is Michelle. Hope you liked part four. I think I gave a hint this time. I might do a fifth part, I haven't decided yet. If I do a fifth part, it might give away her true love, but then again it might not. I can always be persuaded to tell you, even though if you read all of the story carefully, you could definately figure out which one it is. You want a big hint, you say? Well, let's just say that I've given the same hint in everyone of these things. That's all I'm saying for now. gnrgirl@hotmail.com 


	5. The Next One

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:** Considering how my Star Wars fic is always G... 

**Author's Note:** Here's part five. I know thins is getting a bit monotonous, me not telling you who it is and all, but after this one, there's two more things I want to do with this story. But both of those, I think, it'll be obvious who Her Love is. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one too!   
  
  
  


Her Love, Part Five

"Ami, I love you." 

She didn't want to believe it, that he loved her. Because she knew it would break his heart when he found out that it wasn't reciprocated in kind. She didn't want to tell him that she couldn't love him, not like that. If he left her, which was likely, it would break her heart too. 

It pained her to no end thinking about what his reaction would be. He'd always been a volatile person, her perceived rejection might send him over the edge. 

It wasn't that she didn't love him, she did, but not in the way she loved Him, her one true love. It wasn't his fault he didn't inspire the warm and fuzzy feelings in her stomach, he surely had tried hard enough to. 

But at the end of the day, after everything was cut away and all that was left was raw...being, she knew she would only ever be truly happy in the arms of one man. The one that would never turn from her, the one that would stand by her no matter what. But just as she knew that He would never do these things, she knew he would cause her heartache and that he would leave her alone. 

What made her so confused was that these feelings of despair didn't stop her from falling in love with Him. Consequences be dammed, she wanted to be with him until all the stars in the universe burnt out. Being alone, without hope; just for the slightest sound of his voice, she would endure these emotions for countless millennia. 

She looked up from her seat on the large bed to see the outline of a man on her balcony. The first time He'd done that, she had started. But now, ever since that encounter a fortnight ago, she had come to welcome that sight, even expected it. 

She jumped up and propelled herself into his open embrace. They kissed quietly, all the while moving into her room where the people of Naboo couldn't see them. They didn't like the idea of their queen and a Jedi. 

But that didn't matter to either of them now. Nothing mattered outside the small room that the two lovers were currently occupying. To them, the other was their world, and beyond that was just routines. 

He spoke to her then, brushing loose tendrils of hair from her pale visage. And, as always, Queen Amidala replied. 

"I love you too..."   
  
  
  


---------------------------------------------------------- 

Michele here. Sorry this one wasn't interesting. I think I might end this little thing soon. as I've said before, it's beginning to get a bit stale. But there are a few more things that need done, and then I'll give our dear friends back to Good Ol' Georgie. 

I love feedback!!! Send me feedback!!! [Mail Michelle!][1]

   [1]: mailto:gnrgirl@hotmail.com



	6. The One Following the Preceeding Part

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:**Yes, my friends, another one of my G rated stories. Nothing but the best for my buddies. 

**Author's Note:** Nope, this isn't the last one, but the next one might be. Sorry I haven't posted this earlier, I've been out of town and with people that, *gasp*, don't have internet access. But, my faithful denziens, I was thinking of you and wrote this little tale while I was away. By the end of this one, it will be obvious who Ami's love is, I can promise you that. With any luck, not too many people will flame me.   
  
  
  


Her Love, Part Six

"Ami, I love you." 

He said them again to her, with that twinkling kind of hope burning in his light blue eyes. The twinkle Amidala wished wasn't there. 

And then he had taken another step in his persual of the Queen. 

He asked her to marry him. 

She had been shocked when he asked her that. She never thought that his attentions would turn into something so serious. She hadn't thought she'd led him to believe she had romantic intentions towards him. But then she remembered the hours they had spent talking or just sitting in silence. She remembered that she had returned his kiss all those weeks ago. She remembered that she had told him she loved him too. 

But she hadn't expected him to propose to her, not so soon. She had known for sometime that he would, she had known that she would marry the boy from the moment she had met him on Tatooine. And she would have given her soul to hear those same words from her true Love. Him. 

She had surprised herself with the answer. She didn't want to marry him, but before she could stop herself, almost like she was possessed by another person (or force?), she had said yes. To a man she didn't love. Not in that way. 

She had told Him about it the night his student proposed. He had looked at her, the hurt apparent in the sky blue depths of his eyes. He'd looked... betrayed. It killed her to tell him, but they both knew it would come to this. 

They had known from the day they met that they would never be together. He had even told her that she was meant for another. But that hadn't stopped them from falling for each other. 

And though they knew it would happen, it didn't make the pain any easier to bear. 

So, that night, they had said their good-bye's in the only way they knew how. It was heart wrenching for both of them. Amidala felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and thrust into a pit of a thousand Sarlacc's. 

And before He left her room for the last time, he told her the one thing she would always cherish, always remember in the dark times to come. He told her then, eyes watery pools, that he would always love her, and always be faithful to her. 

It tore Ami in two to know that she could not tell him the same thing. 

But he knew, they both knew that there never would be another to take his place in her heart. 

Ami spoke softly to him, speaking aloud her true heart for the final time in her life. 

"I love you too..."   
  
  
  


------------------------------------------------------ 

Hey, this is Michelle. I hope that I made it blatantly obvious which one Ami was in love with, I'm pretty sure that I did. I hope that everyone liked this part. Only one more to go, I'm pretty sure you can guess what the topic of that one will be. Anyway, if you flame me, please don't be too harsh. I'm only 16. 

[Mail Michelle!][1]

   [1]: mailto:gnrgirl@hotmail.com



	7. The Conclusion (if I ordered them right)

**Disclaimer:**Nope, don't own 'em. Would be very happy (and very rich) if I did, but I don't. However, if Good Ol' Georgie ever feels like selling Obi-Wan/Mr. Ewan McGregor-Sir, he can hand him over to me anytime he feels like it. But, as it is, I am making no money, will never make money from this, and don't particularly care that I don't. The moral of this little tale is two itty-bitty words. Don't sue. 

**Rating:** Let's guess, umm, G, by any chance? 

**Author's Note:** Okay, finally we have the "long" awaited conclusion to the "Her Love" series. Yeah, I know that we already know who it is, but I wanted to write this one. It was begging to be written. Anyway, as always, if you flame, be gentle. I like my high horse and I'm not in a particular rush to get knocked off it.   
  
  
  


Her Love, Conclusion

"I love you." 

She would never hear those wrods from him ever again. It tore at her already broken heart to know this. No matter how long she knew in advance, it still hurt. The blow wasn't softened a bit by the foreknowledge. 

Queen Amidala of the Naboo walked slowly up the aisle, tears welling up in her brown eyes. The man she was going to thought these to be tears of joy, tears of happiness. For that matter, every other being in attendance at this "blessed event" thought the same. 

But the young man escorting her down the wide aisle knew different. Inside, he was doing the same. He was giving her away, in absense of her father. Ami couldn't help but wonder how many others caught the irony in this particular situation. Sabe, certainly; maybe others in her personal entourage, but Ami was willing to bet that not many others did. 

Ami held back the sobs that had wracked her frame the night before. She would not bawl like an infant, not now. It would serve no purpose except to make her seem weak, and to foster distrust of her husband by her people. She chocked the tears back, and tried to smile. 

She clung to His arm; it was her lifeline in this unfortunate reality. He let her go far too soon and Amidala made her was weak kneed up the altar steps. She stood next to the beaming boy, her soon-to-be husband, and clasped her hand to his in ritual. 

As soon as their hands touched, images flashed through Amidala's mind. A vision of the future. Twins, a boy and a girl. Panic. Flight. The desert world of her past. An unfamiliar blue and white idyllic world. A billion soldiers all the same... 

Ami blinked twice and stumbled a little. Her "love" didn't even register this, too involved in the ceremony taking place. They turned and faced the throngs in attendance. 

As the newlyweds made their way down the aisle, Ami's eyes met those of her true love. The only man she could and ever would love. Him. 

The tears she had quelled earlier began to threaten once more. A sinlge droplet escaped the bounds of her lower lid and left a streak in her white make-up. And she hoped that the message in her eyes was conveyed. When He nodded slightly, she knew it had. 

"I love you too..."   
  
  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------- 

And there we have it, the end of this littel mini-series. I hope not too many people hated it. Oh, about the ceremony. No clue how Jedi's get married, no clue, really, how real people get married. So I made it up. Don't care if it ain't right, 'cause I'm the author and it is now. 

Any requests for new stories? I'm always up to a challenge!   
Mail [Michelle][1] a suggestion! 

   [1]: mailto:gnrgirl@hotmail.com



End file.
